


Until I Feel Your Touch

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Do not post to another site, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Non-Wrestling AU, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Tommaso sees Candice in an outfit meant for Johnny, and it sends them all spiraling. Don't worry, though; they all land on their feet.Set within the first year of Candice and Johnny's marriage.
Relationships: Johnny Gargano/Candice LeRae, Tommaso Ciampa/Candice LeRae, Tommaso Ciampa/Johnny Gargano, Tommaso Ciampa/Johnny Gargano/Candice LeRae
Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Until I Feel Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I fought my brain for every word of this fic. Now you can have it.
> 
> _Title taken from "Blinding Lights" by The Weeknd_

Candice LeRae is a pretty woman. She's petite and fit and mostly blonde. She's got bright hazel eyes and a neon smile with a sunny disposition to match. So yeah, she knows she's pretty, but there are times in her life when she's struggled to feel anything other than cute. She's not naturally sultry or sensual, and being alluring doesn't come easily for her. It's always been an effort to feel sexy, a plan that must be developed and executed meticulously in order to accomplish her feminine mission.

But things are slowly starting to change. Her husband, Johnny, is slowly starting to change them.

Johnny is eager to please and eager to praise, and his appreciative smile and astonished eyes leave no room to question his desire and devotion to Candice. She almost begins to feel like she doesn't have to try and be seductive, that she simply is.

That's not to say she doesn't still plan specific moments of sensuality especially designed to blow Johnny's mind because she totally does.

Take today, for example. Candice has been planning this afternoon for about a week.

When you're a newly married couple working around the schedule of a roommate, you tended to scratch out moments of intimate privacy whenever you could find them. Not that Candice minds Tommaso living with them. He's Johnny's best friend and, over the years, has become her best friend as well, so having him around is hardly an inconvenience. It's just that she and Johnny are always aware of Tommaso's presence, always aware of his feelings, and the last thing they want to do is make him feel like a third wheel. Tommaso's happiness is nearly as important to them as each other’s.

Which brings Candice back to the plan she has for this afternoon. Tommaso's out of town for the next few days, whether for business or pleasure, Candice isn't sure, but she knows Tommaso's absence allows her and Johnny more freedom with the house and with each other.

Speaking of Johnny, he should be home from work any minute now, and Candice checks her appearance one final time before getting into position. The vanity mirror displays Candice's reflection from head to thigh, and she takes it all in with a critical eye.

Her long hair is hanging in loose waves around her face, the tips curling just below her breasts. Her make-up is nearly flawless. Eyes teased bigger and brighter by black eyeliner and mascara; her lids smeared with a shimmery silver shadow. Her lips are plumped and glossy with cherry blush lipstick that matches the shade of her outfit perfectly. The latex mini-dress she's wearing is so tight it's nearly painted on, and it forms to the slight curves of her hips and butt in a way that makes them look bigger than they are. Her breasts are forced up, and together so much, they nearly spill out of the top every time she takes a breath. The dress ends at her upper thigh, just barely long enough to cover her naughty bits, and her pink garters lead down to pink fishnet stockings. She slips her feet into pink stiletto pumps to complete the look and then smiles at herself in satisfaction. For her, it’s almost like cosmetics and lingerie are her sword and shield, they armor and embolden her into becoming a more confident and self-assured version of herself, and that’s exactly what she needs. 

The sound of a car door slamming sends her rushing into position in the living room. She wants to be the first thing Johnny sees after he walks in the door. She perches on the arm of the couch just as the rattle of keys meets her ears, and she takes a deep breath to steady her excitedly racing heart. The front door clicks open and then closed, a completely innocuous sound, but to Candice, it sounds like a bomb going off in the middle of her home.

The man who’s just walked in isn't Johnny - it's Tommaso.

She sits there for a moment, stunned stupid, as Tommaso's eyes comb over her provocative presentation, and his eyes widen in shock. She jumps to her feet, eyes scrambling for a good piece of furniture to hide behind, but there's nothing. Curse their minimalist decor! Finally, she just settles on wrapping an arm around her boobs to hold them in place as she tugs at the hem of her dress with the other.

"Tommaso! What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice high and tight with surprise. "I thought you were out of town until Friday."

"Change of plans." he rumbles, sounding distracted, eyes still not having moved from Candice's body. "Client canceled."

"Oh."

There's something about the way Tommaso is looking at her, something sparking to life in his irises that sizzles and steams across her skin like flame. She shivers under the caress of his gaze, and it's both thrilling and terrifying to be looked at like that by a man who's not her husband.

"I-," she starts, stops, begins again. "I thought you were Johnny." Candice swallows the lump in her throat, searches Tommaso's face for any sign of humor or amusement, anything to end this awkwardly confusing moment. But Tommaso just stares at her, silent and intense and focused, and Candice shivers again. "I'm sorry."

He still doesn't say anything. Just looks her over once more and then quietly walks to his bedroom. She even hears the lock click into place for good measure. Candice slumps back onto the couch in defeat. She's not exactly sure how but she's pretty sure she just messed up in a major way.

)0()0()0()0()0(

When Johnny arrives home, Candice is once again sitting on the couch, bare feet tucked up under her, and her BB-8 pillow clutched tightly to her chest. She's wearing sweat pants and a raggedy t-shirt, and her hair is pulled up into a messy bun. Her make-up is still flawless, though. 

He walks in whistling some song she doesn't know, his steps light and careless as he makes his way to Candice with a warm smile that instantly disappears when he sees her curled up tight and anxious. He's by her side in an instant, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head softly.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

She lets Johnny's love and comfort seep into her flesh and bone until the tension inside her bleeds away, and all that's left is uncertainty. She's unsure of her own feelings, unsure of Johnny's reaction, and what path it will lead them down as a couple.

She separates herself from Johnny so she can look into his soft eyes. She needs to be able to see his face. "I think I'm attracted to Tommaso."

For a moment, his face is blank, expression devoid of emotion, and then he burst out laughing. "You're attracted to Tommaso? Tommaso Ciampa?" He asks between chuckles. "When did that happen?"

"Today, now, always. I don't know!"

The panic in her voice, in her eyes, on her face, sobers Johnny instantly. "Wait, you're serious?" 

Candice nods. 

Johnny's eyes widen as he takes a deep breath and then return to normal as he blows it out. "Well, that's a lot to take in, don't you think?"

"Yes." Is Candice's immediate response but the more she considers it, the more she starts to think that maybe this isn't so surprising after all. "No." Ever since she met Johnny, it seemed as if he and Tommaso were a package deal. Where one went, the other was never far behind. Once she started dating Johnny, it was like she was simply absorbed by the other two, and they became a single unit. When life just seems a little too overwhelming for her, Johnny and Tommaso are there to pull her out of her own head. When Johnny gets too consumed with work, Candice and Tommaso are there to slow him down and remind him to breathe. And when Tommaso's neck acts up, Candice and Johnny are there to care for him even when all he wants to do is retreat to lick his wounds. "Maybe?" she asks, voice lilting with the question. Johnny says nothing, just continues to stare at her blankly, and she sighs in frustration. "I mean, doesn't this just seem like the natural progression of things?"

Candice watches Johnny process what she said, watches a hundred intimate memories she knows, and a hundred she doesn't play again in his mind. She can practically see the wheels spinning behind his eyes as he dissects every moment they've ever spent together and how it's landed them here.

"Tommaso is just a friend." Johnny's tone is determined like he's trying to convince himself more than Candice, and his lips pinch together stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" She can barely hear her own words, spoken on the breath of a whisper. She wonders if Johnny heard them, but the way he draws back and puffs air through his nose lets her know that he did.

And there it is, the unspoken secret of their relationship. 

Johnny's always wanted something more with Tommaso, longed for something closer than mere friendship, but love for Candice blossomed, and Johnny learned to accept that he and Tommaso could never be more. It wasn't that Candice was a substitute or replacement for Tommaso, more that Johnny loved them both, took what he could get, and was grateful for it. No matter how it hurt at times.

After today, Candice feels she understands Johnny's plight more than ever.

"So, what do we do?" Johnny gulps, Adam's apple bobbing noticeably, voice soft and tentative.

She reaches out to grasp Johnny's hand in hers, rubs her thumb over his knuckles, trying to share in the comfort he always brings her. "I think we'll have to ask him."

)0()0()0()0()0(

Tommaso closes his bedroom door calmly even while his heart rages in his chest, manages to slip the lock into place with fingers that tremble. Scrubbing his hands over his smooth scalp, he blows out a long slow breath that does nothing for the pounding behind his ribs and then staggers over to his bed to collapse onto its surface. He closes his eyes, trying to escape the image of Candice wrapped in bubblegum pink latex, but it's like she's burned into his retinas.

Blonde hair wild and curled as if tousled by his very hands, eyes shocked wide and shy, glistening lips plush and tempting. Lithe body sheathed in painted on plastic that hugged every curve and line of her form. Shapely legs clad in fishnet stockings and supple thighs with matching garters all topped off with stilettos meant to stop a man's heart. He's never seen Candice look so enticing, so blatantly sexual, and the thrum of arousal in his blood at the sight has left him shaken and stirred. Hold the olive.

It's bad enough being in love with your best friend. Now, he has to add ‘ _attracted to best friend's wife_ ’ to the list of ways he's an utter emotional screw-up. For Tommaso, though, the line between friend and lover has always been incredibly skewed. He's never been one to just fall into bed with strangers, never enjoyed a string of one-night stands or an internet hook up. He prefers to build feelings of familiarity and trust, prefers to cultivate a sense of closeness and respect before becoming intimate with someone. He prefers for people to become his friend before they become his lover.

Which is exactly how he fell in love with Johnny in the first place.

Johnny is bright, warm. He's the sun in a galaxy of comradery that provides support and acceptance to all those who orbit his majesty. His gravitational pull is undeniable. Johnny understands Tommaso, with all of his darkness and intensity, more than anyone else ever has. He's somehow always managed to be exactly what Tommaso needs, exactly when he needs it.

He was never sure what to do about his feelings for Johnny. Never knew if he wanted to risk reaching for the stars when such a hard fall awaited him on the other side of rejection. Right around the time he was deciding to make his move Candice came into the picture, and she was every bit as brilliant and magnetic as Johnny. She was perfect for Johnny, and they were perfect together, so Tommaso sat back and settled into the path of his new trajectory.

He's been happy to bask in their light ever since, and they've continued to bless him with their affection. They never made him feel like his presence was a burden, never made him feel like he was intruding on their time. He always felt wanted when he was with them.

Then Johnny and Candice got married, and Tommaso expected everything to change - except it didn't. He expected the newlyweds wouldn't want him hanging around, wouldn't want him creeping on their romantic bliss, but they treated him no differently. There were still movie nights and game nights and homemade dinners. He even offered to move out, in the beginning, but Johnny and Candice wouldn't hear of it. They told Tommaso he was always welcome and that it wouldn't be the same without him.

So, he stayed and grew closer and closer to them both. Up until now, he'd been able to skirt the line of attraction when it came to Candice; he'd been able to just see her as a friend. Today, seeing her like that has firmly shoved him over that line and down a dangerous fucking cliff. Now, Tommaso is stuck, twitching and damaged, at the bottom of a ravine of emotion he never intended to feel, and with every second that passes, the waters of his own desires threaten to overwhelm him. He's floundering, and his only option is as terrifying as drowning.

He has to tell Johnny.

)0()0()0()0()0(

An opportunity presents itself the next day. Candice is at work, won't be back for a few hours yet, and Johnny is in the living room watching tv. He's dressed casually in gym shorts and a t-shirt, and he beams a smile up at Tommaso when he walks into the room.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Talk away." Johnny mutes the tv and tosses the remote back onto the table. Johnny gives Tommaso his full attention, turning slightly in his seat so that he's facing Tommaso on the couch.

"Something happened yesterday when I got home. Candice, she was - well, she was expecting you, but it was me, and-" He trails off, searching for a way to say what he needs to say without exposing his own hand. "I saw Candice in this dress. If you can even call it a dress, it barely covered anything, and I wasn't supposed to. So, I wanted to let you know that it happened and that it won't happen again."

Johnny stares at him, unfazed, for so long that Tommaso's not even sure Johnny heard him. He waits for Johnny to say something, anything, every second a millennium, and when he does, Tommaso's heart stops.

"So, you wanna fuck Candice?"

"I - what?" He can barely get the words past his lips, tongue stiff and dumb.

"She already told me about what happened, about how you looked at her. You wanna fuck her, don't you?"

Tommaso can hardly believe his ears. His blood runs hot and then cold as his vision blurs in and out. He doesn't understand how Johnny can be so calm with his questions, doesn't understand how Johnny could have figured it out so quickly when it took Tommaso so long to understand himself. Johnny's voice is steady, casual like they're talking about whether waffle fries or curly fries are better. His eyes are intent, slightly curious, and focused on Tommaso's face in such a way it seems Johnny can read his very thoughts. He's not sure what to say. If he tells the truth, maybe Johnny gets angry, punches him in the face, and Tommaso loses his best friends and his home. If he lies, then maybe things might be okay for a while, but eventually, the lie would eat away at their friendship until all that's left is the awkward eggshells they’d all walk on. Because it would be a lie, and they all know it. Neither option seems like an excellent choice for him.

"Don't be afraid, Tommaso. You can tell me." Johnny coaxes, and it's so easy for him to make Tommaso spill his guts, even when it goes against his own self-interest.

For a split second, he wants to run, wants to get up and flee back to his room, and never come out. But he's always been putty in Johnny's hands, and running away from this conversation was never an option. So, instead of lying, denying, or retreating, Tommaso tells the truth.

"Yes." His answer is quiet, a shameful whisper spoken like penance. He keeps his eyes on Johnny, though, looks him in the face like a man while he confronts the situation head-on. 

For just a second, Johnny's honest eyes flash with something dark, something more primal than anger, but it's quickly replaced with acceptance and sympathy. His mouth twitches up in amusement, and he smiles at Tommaso. "She wants you to, you know. Candice, I mean, she wants you to fuck her."

"And what about you, Johnny?"

Because that's what this conversation all boils down to, isn't it? How Johnny feels about the fact that his best friend is attracted to his wife and that his wife apparently feels the same way. Tommaso is still half-expecting Johnny to realign his jaw for the offense.

"What about me? You wanna fuck me, too?"

Once again, he's sure that he's heard Johnny wrong. There's no way Johnny asked if Tommaso wants to fuck him. His ears are ringing, a high piercing wail that pulses in his brain like a warning siren telling him the situation is about to go nuclear. The back of his eyeballs are throbbing in his head, and his vision goes fuzzy as he silently gawks at Johnny. His hands and feet are tingling, and his whole body feels icy as his skin prickles with awareness and fear. His mouth feels like it's full of chalk, dusty and parched, his tongue a withered, dead thing he'd rather swallow than use again.

The urge to leave is back. He wants to sink into the couch, wants to disappear, wants to open his eyes, and realize that this has all just been a terrible nightmare.

But it's real, and Johnny knows.

Johnny knows everything.

He knows that Tommaso is attracted to him, knows that Tommaso is attracted to Candice, and the world he's known explodes in a shower of regret and remorse.

He waits for Johnny to say something playful and sarcastic, waits for the big moment that this situation gets revealed as a prank, but it never comes. Instead, the delicate skin around his eyes crinkles with worry, and his eyebrows draw together in apprehension. He seems unsure for the first time, like maybe asking Tommaso if he's attracted to another man is somehow a step too far, and he has to backtrack. It's preposterous, really. The idea that asking a man if he wants to fuck your wife is more acceptable than asking a man if he wants to fuck another man. Johnny's uncertainty, more than anything else, is what encourages him to speak. His sense of self-preservation is one thing, but for Johnny to think that he's unwanted, that he's gone too far by even asking, is intolerable to Tommaso.

"Yeah, Johnny." he rasps. "I wanna fuck you, too."

His heart stutters, stalls, accelerates, but it isn't fear this time its relief. It's immediately like a burden has been lifted. After years of hiding his feelings and burying them so deep even he could deny they existed, finally saying the words is like a physical release. He's never felt freer.

Now, it's like he and Johnny have switched roles. He's near calm and sure of himself for the first time in recent memory, and Johnny is apprehensive and shaky. His eyes are wide, unblinking, mouth startled open, speechless.

"Is that a problem?"

Johnny shakes his head quickly. "No, I just- "

"You just - what? You didn't expect me to be attracted to a man, or you didn't expect me to be attracted to you?"

"Both, I guess." He goes for a laugh, but the way it squeezes out of his tight throat sounds more like a wheeze.

"Well, now that you know I've got the hots for you and your wife, what are we gonna do about it?" With his feelings out in the open, thrown into the air like playing cards left to fall where they may, and Tommaso is finally ready to deal with the clean-up.

"I thought that was obvious. We're gonna fuck." Johnny seems to have adjusted to the idea very quickly since he looks and sounds just like himself again, excited, and eager.

"Just like that?" Tommaso asks, still not believing how cordial this encounter has turned out to be.

"Just like that," Johnny assures him.

"When?" Everything is happening so fast that Tommaso's brain can barely keep up with it, but there's no way he's going to miss an opportunity like this. It's damn near a dream come true.

"Tomorrow night."

"Alright." He stands up, turns to walk back to his room, his body on autopilot as his mind races. About halfway there, he stops, turns back around, and adds, "Oh, and Johnny, tell Candice to wear the pink thing again."

)0()0()0()0()0(

The next day passes in a blur for Candice. She's competent but not helpful at work as muscle memory guides her through the tasks of her position. Dinner is tasteless as she goes through the motions of feeding herself, and all small talk is lost under the intense concentration of the diners. There is wine, though, and that she does taste, a sharp sweetness on her tongue that settles light and warm in her belly. She drinks three glasses.

After the third glass, Candice stands and excuses herself. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll meet you both in the bedroom." Two pairs of eyes follow her out of the kitchen, dark and hungry for things that aren't food, and her skin prickles with the awareness of their attention.

It's in the bathroom that Candice feels her day truly starts. She can feel excitement thrumming in her blood, and her focus is adrenaline enhanced. Even the mundane act of bathing is made thrilling with renewed purpose. The hot slide of the water over her body is suddenly sensual, and the texture of the sponge against her skin trails goosebumps in its wake. The desire to linger is there, in the rush of sensation flowing over her body, but what's to come is much more enticing than anything she could do alone. She's meticulous with her hygiene, and once she's done and dry, she does her hair with painstaking precision to replicate every curl and wave from two days ago.

Once her hair is perfect, she dons her robe and vacates the bathroom for Johnny's use as she makes her way to the bedroom. She once again finds herself sitting in front of her vanity as she paints her eyes with silver shadow and black liner. She coats her lashes with mascara until they're long and full and then does the same to her lips with lipstick and gloss until they're plump and shiny. Her hands start out shaky with nerves and adrenaline, but the longer she works, the steadier she becomes. It's always been the three of them, working as a team, functioning as a unit, and that's how it's always going to be. Candice is sure of it. Tonight will not destroy them. It will only bring them closer together.

Next, she moves on to the outfit. She squeezes back into that party pink plastic slip of a dress and adjusts the bust until her breasts are fluffed and pressed into position. She buckles a pink garter around each of her thighs and then rolls a pink fishnet stocking up either leg before clipping them into place. Lastly, to complete the picture, she steps into the same pair of pink stilettos as before.

When she's finished, she's almost an exact copy of the day this all began, an identical replica of the woman who accidentally triggered the paradigm shift of their relationship. Taking in her reflection once more, she wants to nervous, wants to be just a little afraid of what's about to happen, but she refuses to let that fear take over. Johnny is her husband, and Tommaso is their best friend. They're going to take care of her, and she's going to take care of them. They're going to take care of each other. Yes, this is going to be a totally new experience for all of them, and there will undoubtedly be a period of adjustment, but nothing is going to fundamentally change for them. They'll still be together when this is all over.

She refuses to accept any other option.

With a deep, centering, breath she turns around, and it's just in time to see Johnny walk in, just in time to see Johnny's mouth drop open at the sight of her. His eyes shine with love and desire, heated from within by the fire of his lust. His reaction to her is obvious and undeniable, and it never fails to fill her with a sense of pride. It makes her feel powerful to know that she, Candice LeRae, holds that kind of ancient influence over him.

"You are stunning, Candice," he says, each breathless word tinged with awe.

She smiles back at him and tugs her bottom lip between her teeth for just a second before eyeing him from head to toe. Johnny's shower fresh and shaved, beard trimmed tight and neat around his mouth and cheeks. He's dressed in a pair of worn black skinny jeans and a light blue tee that complements his eyes. His shirt is soft and comfortable but still tight enough to show off the definition of his arms and pectorals underneath.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome."

She holds her hand out to him, and he walks the rest of the way into the room to take it before bringing it to his lips to kiss. "I can see why this dress awakened something in Tommaso because it is definitely bringing up some feelings for me too."

"Oh, really?" she teases with a playful smile. She starts to swivel her hips as she turns in a slow circle to give him the full view of the outfit. "What kind of feelings, Mr. Gargano?"

"The kind of feelings that don't get you into heaven, Mrs. Gargano." His voice is raspy, already torn with arousal, as he takes her by the hips and pulls her flush against his body.

Candice grins, sensual and sure, and then grinds her pelvis against Johnny's where his cock is starting to harden in his jeans. "Guess it's a good thing I can take the heat then."

She's still grinning when Johnny kisses her. She twines her arms around his neck as her fingertips flirt with the edges of his damp hair, and his scent washes over her. Soap and musk and warm, clean skin. His lips are soft and giving against her own, and when she deepens the kiss, he tastes like mouthwash mint and hunger. They kiss long and slow and familiar as his grip on her hips tightens, and the flex of the material squeaks beneath his hands. Her heart hums, and her blood sings with heat as he stokes her arousal with his lips and tongue. His hands slide from her hips over the curve of her ass to grip both cheeks firmly, and she moans into his mouth when he uses his hold to rub her core against his cock.

He pulls away with a nip to her bottom lip, and his breath puffs over her face warm and welcome. She smiles again before opening her eyes, and there, over Johnny's shoulder, is Tommaso. She freezes for just a moment, a reflex to his sudden appearance, and she goes slightly stiff in Johnny's arms.

"Don't let me interrupt."

His voice startles Johnny too, and he turns them both around, so they're facing Tommaso, her back to his front, his arms settled around her waist. Tommaso also looks freshly showered, tan skin still glistening with moisture in the light of the bedroom. He's wearing a gray tank top that puts the muscles of his arms and stomach on display and loose gray pants that aren't quite loose enough to hide the bulge of his thighs or his cock. He looks deliciously masculine and effortlessly sexy, and from the way Johnny's body tightens behind her, she's not the only one who's noticed.

"You're not interrupting," he says, resting his chin on top of Candice's head. "In fact, why don't you come closer."

She extends her hand toward Tommaso, the same way she had for Johnny only minutes ago, and after a seconds hesitation, he comes forward to take her hand as well. His palm is warm against hers, and his fingers are rough with work where they slide along hers. She starts to imagine those hands on other parts of her body, on other parts of Johnny's body, and she can't suppress the shiver that works up her spine.

"So, how do you think Candice looks tonight?" His hands travel from her waist up over her flat stomach to fondle at her overflowing breasts. "As good as the other day?"

"Better. I'm allowed to be looking this time."

And look, he does.

His gaze trails leisurely, meaningfully, over her body. He doesn't shy away from looking at her breasts, still cupped in Johnny's hands, doesn't hide the fire in his eyes when he traces them over her legs. He looks and looks and looks his fill until Candice can feel his fingers twitching between hers, aching to touch.

"You can do more than look."

She tugs Tommaso towards her the rest of the way, eliminating the space between their bodies until he's pressed against her. She can feel his heart pounding against hers, can see the raw need blazing in his eyes, and she doesn't hesitate to kiss him. His lips are thin, slightly chapped, and his tongue tastes like whiskey smoke. Kissing Tommaso is different than kissing Johnny; it's harder, rougher, hungrier. His hands go to her hips, settling just below Johnny's, and he clenches bruises into the supple skin there as he presses even closer to her. She's caught between the hardness of both their bodies, delightfully trapped, and she moans as she writhes between them.

He kisses her until she's out of breath and arousal flushes her skin, and when he pulls away, he's just as winded as she is. They stare into each other's eyes, searching their depths, for what she's not sure, but all the desire and need she sees in his eyes must surely be reflected in her own. He leans in for another kiss, but Candice stops him with a finger over his lips. She can feel his heart stall against her chest, can feel that split second of palpable fear as he worries that he's done wrong, but she just tilts his head up until he's looking at Johnny. He hesitates, but she nods at him in encouragement, and then he's lunging to kiss Johnny over her shoulder.

Johnny gasps into Tommaso's mouth, a little shocked, a little surprised, but that surprise quickly morphs into arousal when Tommaso takes the opportunity to dip his tongue between Johnny's lips. They both press closer, crushing her between them like tectonic plates, and the slick slide of their mouths fills her ears as lust quakes in her core. Moaning, she attacks Tommaso's exposed neck, licking and sucking along his carotid as she nibbles her way down and across his collarbone.

"Clothes." she pants, tugging at Tommaso's shirt. "Bed."

Johnny is the first to move, reluctantly stepping away from the addictive lure of their bodies. "Lead the way."

Taking them both by the hand, Candice walks back towards the bed until she can feel the blanket brushing against the back of her knees. She reaches behind herself to tug down the zipper of her dress, and the cold air raises goosebumps on her newly exposed skin. The latex tries to fight her, sticking to her heated skin, but Candice is determined and has thumbs, and the dress submits in the first round as it falls to the floor and is immediately kicked to the side. Completely nude now, save her stockings and shoes, she knows a millisecond of apprehension. It’s been years since she's been naked around anyone other than her husband, but the raging need scratching, clawing, screaming inside of her drowns out the sound of anything other than her desire as she stands boldly before them.

“Now, you.” 

Once again, it's Johnny, sweet and enthusiastic Johnny, that moves first, and within the blink of an eye, his shirt is gone. He's already gone to work on his pants before Tommaso's even processed the request. Still caught in the radiance of Candice's allure, he blinks wide and slow like he's coming out of a trance before he strips out of his shirt with clumsy hands. Soon enough, they're both standing in front of her completely nude, and Candice takes her time admiring them. They're about the same height, both sculpted and hard as if carved from marble, every contour and curve chiseled to perfection by divine hands. Johnny is pale, stomach, and chest waxed smooth where Tommaso is Sicilian tan and covered in a layer of dark hair from chest to groin. They're like two sides to the same delicious coin, and she can't wait to get them under her hands, her mouth. 

"You're both ridiculously hot. I had no idea they sold abs by the dozen."

Johnny smiles and gasps as he looks down at his stomach, mock surprised. "Well, would ya look at that! Maybe you should count them, make sure they didn’t cheat us," he teases with a wink.

Stepping forward, she first kisses Johnny, grounding and generous, and then Tommaso, wet and rough. She trails a finger down the definition between Johnny's pectorals to the set of abdominal muscles just below them. Then she begins to count. "One, two," and with each number, she taps the corresponding square of washboard flesh. "three, four," then lower, on to the next, "five, six." Then even lower still until finally, she wraps her palm around Johnny's cock. He flexes in her hand, stomach clenching as she strokes him, but he stays quiet.

With her free hand, she does the same to Tommaso, counting out six more perfectly geometrical morsels with glee. The hair on his chest and stomach is thick, slightly coarse, the skin underneath it soft and fluttering with her touch. "Yup, exactly a dozen. There must have been a sale." When she takes his cock in her hand, he's iron hot and rigid as he jerks violently in her grip and hisses through his teeth.

She goes to release him almost instantly, corners of her eyes crinkling in concern, but he grasps her wrist before she can. "Don't." His voice is already raspy and ragged like after a night of smoking, and there's sweat beading on his brow, but he doesn't let go of her wrist. 

"Are you sure?" The last thing she and Johnny want to do is pressure Tommaso into doing something that makes him uncomfortable. They have to choose each other willingly.

"Please."

He doesn't need to ask twice. She strokes over them both, adjusting to a different pattern and pace for each man until she finds the rhythm they like best. For Johnny, that's easy, engrained as her own enjoyment, he likes tight, fast strokes that twist at the base. With Tommaso, it's more experimental, a game of trial and error as she learns what movements he favors, and after a few minutes, she finds it. Tommaso prefers long, slow strokes that drag his foreskin over the sensitive head of his cock. She works them both in harmony, the conductor of their bliss, and they thrust into her hands as musical pleasure spills from their mouths, her orchestra of delight. They've got their eyes closed, heads thrown back as they get caught up in their own satisfaction, and a wicked thought crosses Candice's mind. Dropping to her knees, her mouth begins to water as she eyes Johnny's cock. He's long and slender and flushed rosy at the tip when she takes him between her lips. The action is unexpected, and he lurches against her, accidentally thrusting deeper into her mouth and moaning at the slick warmth.

"Aww, jeez Candice." 

Turning her gaze up, she locks eyes with Johnny, and he smiles at her soft and sweet. She does her best to smile back around a mouthful of dick as she continues to swallow him down. She licks and sucks and squeezes until his thighs are trembling, and when he slips into her throat, his hand shoots out, gripping Tommaso's forearm as he cries out again. 

Her eyes drift to Tommaso, and she's once again struck by the apparent hunger smoldering behind the gray of his irises, the blatant desire written plainly on his face. For a millisecond, envy twists his mouth, but in a blink, it's gone, burned away by the flames of his lust. She's not sure if he's envious of herself or Johnny or both, but she's quick to fix at least half of his need when she releases Johnny and takes Tommaso into her mouth. He's a little shorter than Johnny, a little wider, but just as perfect against her tongue and in her throat. 

"Oh fuck," he groans, hands diving into her hair, but he's not pushing or pulling, just holding. His nails scratch lightly over her scalp sending squiggles of delight shivering over her shoulders and down her back. She sucks over him hard and fast before letting him slip into her throat and bobbing her head. She fucks herself open on his cock until she gags and thick, sticky saliva fills her mouth and spills out of the corners. His thighs shake, and his pelvis clenches tight, and that's when Candice switches and goes back to blowing Johnny. Their essence mingles on her tongue, soap and salt and musk, and she chases down more, more, more of their heavenly flavor as she devours them whole. 

She's lost to it for a while, the rhythmic ebb and flow of sensation and elation as pride and pleasure collide and combust in her gut. She feels fuzzy and dazed, focus narrowed down to the cock in her mouth, the cock in her hand, and the sounds of the men above her. There are fingers in her hair again, guiding her down, holding her there while starbursts explode behind her eyes, pulling her back as she gasps in a breath. "Fuck me," is this first thing she says, and she's not even sure who she's speaking to, but when her vision clears, she's staring up at Tommaso - and he's staring back. 

He uses his grip on her hair to bring her to her feet, tilts her head back, and then licks up over her spit-soaked chin to plunge his tongue between her lips. He searches out every crease and crevice of her mouth, takes his time tasting her, tasting himself, tasting Johnny until they're both drunk with it.

"With pleasure."

Tommaso's hands move from her hair to her waist, and he lifts her up like she weighs nothing before tossing her onto the bed, where she lands with a bounce and a squeal. Somehow Johnny, sneaky genius Johnny, is already there, propped against the headboard with cock in hand. He grins at her as he strokes himself slow and suggestive, and then the bed is dipping under Tommaso's weight as he climbs onto the mattress and crawls towards her. He moves with predatory grace, muscles rolling and bunching under his skin until he's hovering above Candice. He's so close she can feel the heat coming off of his skin, can feel the hair on his chest tickle her nipples when she breathes, and anticipation crackles between their bodies. It builds and builds until it's zapping along her nerve endings and charging her up like an expectant battery. 

When he finally touches her, lips butterfly light over her jaw and down the side of her neck, she whimpers and quivers beneath him. He continues lower, kissing across her collarbone and down her sternum. He licks a scalding line along the underside of her breast, leaving goosebumps in his wake as he sucks his way down her ribs and towards her bellybutton. Her stomach flips and spasms as she twitches and fidgets, and Tommaso trails the tip of his nose over her pelvic bone and into the small patch of trimmed hair on her mound. He breathes deeps of her scent, earth and sea and woman while he nuzzles her cunt. He can smell her wetness, can feel it moisten his lips, and he revels in her arousal. 

"Please," she whines, turning plaintively to Johnny.

Her eyes are lust luminous and radiant, and he can see how desperate she is, can see it in the rapid rise and fall of her chest, can see it in the fine tremors of her stomach and thighs. She's flushed rosy crimson all over, from the high points of her cheeks to her chest to her abdomen. She looks glorious like this, desperate and divine, and he's almost tempted to leave her that way if only to stay bathed in her beauty for a moment longer, but he eventually takes pity on her.

"Don't tease her, Tommaso. She's waited long enough."

It takes a second for Johnny's words to penetrate the need fogging his mind, but once it does, he nods at Johnny and sets to work. With the tip of his tongue, he licks softly over the delicate flesh of her labia before dipping between her slick folds. Her flavor explodes in his mouth, sodium sweet and primal, and he licks deeper in search of more. He seeks out her opening, the source of her ambrosia, and laps up the liquid leaking from her core. He drinks from her pussy until she's all he tastes, all he smells, all he hears, and his whole existence narrows down to Candice crying out and bucking beneath him. 

"Suck her clit now, and use your fingers, start with two, she's hungry for it." 

The order skates down his spine and sinks razor-sharp claws into his brain while his pelvis burns with pleasure. Following Johnny's instructions is all too easy, and Tommaso pulls Candice's clit into his mouth as he slides two fingers inside her. She's tight and slick and hot enough to sear his flesh when she clenches around his fingers, and he growls into her cunt, half-wild, and starving for more. He curls his fingers until he finds the spot he's looking for and presses against it while keeping steady pressure on her clit. 

"Oh, god," she moans, grinding her hips down into his hand.

"Yeah, just like that. You're gonna make her cum." Johnny's voice is rough and rasping, and when Tommaso turns his eyes up, Johnny is watching them, enthralled and enticed, as he continues to stroke his cock. 

He takes Johnny's advice and fucks Candice with control and precision, makes sure that his suction on her clit remains fixed until she's trembling and shaking around him. He can see her in his peripheral vision, can see the hypnotic sway of her breasts as she rides his face on her way to ecstasy, but his gaze remains fixed on Johnny. 

He watches Johnny watch him pleasure Johnny's wife, and it feels dirty and sinful and taboo, but it also feels so right. Taking orders from Johnny, listening to his directions on how best to bring Candice apart while she soaks his face and fucks his hand. His body sings, and his mind is riding high on a sixty-forty mixture of satisfaction and peace. He feels grateful and content; he feels wanted, needed, and he hopes that Johnny can see that when he watches them, can see how thankful Tommaso is. 

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming," Candice's hands reach for hair that Tommaso doesn't have, and she digs her nails into his smooth scalp instead. Ten sharp points of pain slithering into his pleasure, drenched brain while she screams and creams for him. 

He eases his pace until he's barely moving inside her, until he's hardly touching her clit at all, until Candice comes down boneless and easy, and he gently removes his fingers from her body. He gets to his knees, and just like that, Johnny is there, grabbing him by the beard and pulling him into a rough kiss. It's wet and messy, and when their tongues meet, it tastes like Candice's orgasm. He grabs Johnny's face, pulls him even closer, and kisses him deeper. His fingers are still sticky with Candice's release, and they dampen Johnny's facial hair where they touch him. He growls into the kiss, nips his lower lip before pulling away, and taking Tommaso's fingers into his mouth. He sucks them clean, from the tip to the base and everywhere in between, until not a trace of Candice's juice remains, and then he releases them.

"That was perfect, wasn't it Candice?" Johnny's breath is hot on Tommaso's moist skin, and it tickles down his arm like a sensual spirit. 

"Yes, it was perfect," she pants.

"Tommaso is going to fuck you now. Would you like that, baby?" 

"Please." 

And from out of nowhere, Johnny, prepared and practical Johnny pulls out a condom and hands it to Tommaso. "Make her cum again."

He accepts the condom like it's something precious, accepts it as a request, and a responsibility because that's exactly what it is. He's been given this opportunity to be with the two people he's wanted the most, and he's not going to squander it. He's going to make sure they have no reason to regret taking him into their bed. 

He rips the packet open and tosses it aside before pinching the tip and rolling it down his throbbing cock. He scoots closer, kneeling between Candice's splayed thighs as he drags his cock through her folds. "Are you ready?" He has to be sure, has to hear it from Candice before he takes that final step.

"I'm ready." 

With one hand on her hip and one on his cock he guides himself inside of her warm channel slow and easy. He pumps into her in a few times, quick and shallow, just adjusting to the sensation of her fluttering around him. She's tight like a vice, a scorching volcano engulfing him in liquid magma that leaves him preserved in pleasure - her very own Pompeii. He fucks her deeper, thrusts still smooth and measured, but it's not enough for her. She squirms underneath him, desperately seeking something faster, something rougher, and she whines in frustration when she doesn't get it. 

"Fuck her harder, Tommaso. She's not going to break."

He's happy to take Johnny's instructions, relishes in them even, and his pace increases instantly. He grabs Candice around the waist and pulls her into his thrusts, the momentum of their bodies, forcing him deeper. The room fills with the slap of slick flesh and the labored breathing of lust as he pounds into Candice. The bed creaks under their weight and the headboard smacks against the wall with every pump of his hips, but Tommaso is too far gone to give a shit about paint and plaster. Candice is rippling and sizzling around him, pleasure pouring from her mouth like oxygen, and the knot in his belly is climbing closer to combustion with each passing second. 

Candice is right there with him, riding a tightrope of bliss that's near frayed through and at any moment could send her tumbling into a chasm of ecstasy, and Tommaso is the knife. Hunching over her body, he presses her harder into the mattress to change the angle of his penetration, and now his pelvic bone is slamming into her clit with his every thrust. 

"Oh shit, Tommaso, so good." 

Digging bruises into her creamy skin, his restraint cracks under the weight of his desire, and he fucks her with a single-minded determination. "That's right, Candice, cum on my cock. Show Johnny how good I'm fucking you." He's not sure why he says it, feels a little filthy for having let it slip, but it only spurs her on. She rips her hands through her hair and tugs at the roots just to feel the pain as she arches her back and quakes around him. 

"Fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming Johnny. It's so good, you're so good, Tommaso. You're gonna love it, Johnny, he's perfect for us."

Tommaso's not sure if she knows what she's saying, not sure if it will mean anything outside of these moments of passion, but it's enough for the shaky hold on his control to snap and send him tumbling into orgasm. It rips through every molecule of his body, and a shout tears out of his throat as pleasure leaves him sparked golden and glowing. 

Collapsing on top of Candice, he does his best not to crush her as he catches his breath and sucks kisses into the side of her neck, but she's making it complicated. Her pussy is still clutching his cock, and she's still rolling her hips into his as they both instinctively chase the last bubbles of pleasure floating between them. He groans as she gushes warm, slick around his dick, and even more, cum dribbles into the condom. 

Tommaso's done, couldn't cum another drop even if he wanted to without a solid break, but Candice is still twitchy and whiny with need. Lucky for him, he's got a partner. With a last lingering kiss to Candice's open mouth, he tentatively pulls out of her and then turns to Johnny.

"I think it's time to tag you in, boss." 

It's the work of seconds for them to switch places, Johnny now between Candice's legs, and Tommaso coming to a rest against the pillows at his back. He removes the used condom and ties it off before tossing it in the tiny trash can conveniently placed next to the bed. His attention instantly returns to the other occupants of the bed, and his cock gives an admirable twitch. Johnny's three fingers deep in Candice, his free hand pinching and rolling her nipples until she's squirming, and Tommaso's resting heart accelerates once again. 

"Damn baby, you're so wet. Tommaso fucked you good, didn't he?"

"So fuckin good, Johnny."

"But you're still hungry, aren't you?"

"Yes, Johnny, please," she sobs.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Candice," he says, pulling his fingers from her pussy and pushing them into her waiting mouth. "I'll feed you." 

He slams into her without hesitation or preamble, and her body shakes with the force of it. She moans around his fingers, sucks them clean as Johnny fucks her mouth with them. He goes at her hard and fast, his movements fluid and sure with knowledge and familiarity. He's able to predict Candice's needs and her reactions intuitively knows where and when and how to touch his wife to bring her the most pleasure. They move together naturally, an ancient, instinctively choreographed ritual that's like the most precious art brought to life. It's beautiful to watch, erotic in a way that Tommaso has never known, and he stares at them in awe. He's not sure if he'll ever get the chance to bear witness to something so transcendently carnal again, and he doesn't want to miss a second of it, refuses to even blink.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Johnny, yes!" 

Johnny's hand slips between their bodies, and his thumb circles her clit as he continues to pound her pussy. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she digs her heels into his ass to force him deeper and then she holds him in place as she grinds against his hips. She rides him like that, furious and frenzied until she's seizing and shaking and screaming her release. 

Keeping his thrusts light and gentle, he fucks her through her orgasm, milks every bit of bliss from her body with barely-there flicks of his thumb that leave her sighing and serene. Leaning down, he rubs their noses together and presses a kiss to her smiling lips while she giggles. Candice is flushed, glowing, and glistening with sweat and satisfaction. There's so much joy and love shining between them as they kiss and laugh and cuddle with Johnny still caught hot inside Candice, and without even realizing it, without even touching himself, Tommaso finds himself hard and aching in their presence. 

Slipping down her chest, he scrapes his beard over the silky flesh of her breasts and her sensitive nipples, making her shiver. "What do you think, baby, can you give me one more?" 

"Yeah," she whispers, voice a little hoarse from shouting. "I can, but I want," she cuts herself off before she finishes her sentence, suddenly a little shy and demure, more like the Candice he's known all these years and less like the vixen he's seen tonight.

"What do you want, Candice? Tell me." He sucks one of her nipples between his lips, bites down on it just this side of too much, just the way his wife likes it, and she melts in his mouth. 

Running her fingers through Johnny's hair, she pets over his head as he switches his attention to her other breast. "I want Tommaso," she says, pulling him away from her body so she can stare into his eyes, "to fuck you while you fuck me. I want the three of us to cum together." Pausing, she uses her grip on Johnny's hair to turn both their faces towards Tommaso before continuing. "Is that okay, Tommaso?" 

He almost doesn't understand the question, doesn't understand how either of them could still be unsure about how much he wants them, how much he needs them, how much he loves them. It almost comes spilling out, feelings and emotions much too serious for the situation, much too secret, and so he swallows them down, repeats the question instead. " _Is_ that okay, Johnny?"

Johnny's cock twitches inside her at the visual she's painted. Candice wet and wild beneath him, Tommaso sensual and strong at his back, each of them giving and taking and pleasing the other. A single rapturous being. It's everything he's never been honest enough with himself to want, and he's come too far, they all have, to let this moment slip away. 

"I thought that was the point." Candice tugs on his hair, a silent admonishment for being sarcastic, but humor is easy when you're hiding so much more than that. "Check under the pillows." What Tommaso finds is another condom and a bottle of lube ready and waiting to be used. "Now, hurry up. We've all done enough waiting."

With that, he rocks his hips into Candice, leans down to kiss her again, and then once more begins to fuck his wife. She's still so tight around him, drenched and gushing after three orgasms and two cocks, and he's still steel inside her. He pulls almost all the way out and then slams back home, making them both moan. He finds a speed that's fast enough for Candice but slow enough for him as Tommaso moves behind Johnny's back and into position. He hears the click and squeeze of the lube bottle and then Tommaso's slick fingers slipping between his cheeks. It's a little cold and a little foreign, and he jerks away on reflex. That just sends him spearing deeper into Candice, though, and they both groan in response. Hooking her knees over his elbows, Johnny pushes her legs up and back before draping himself over her body. It changes the angle of his entry, allows him to hit her g-spot with every thrust, and it also gives Tommaso better access to his ass, so it's a win-win for everyone. 

His fingers are back, thick and calloused, but still gentle when they press past Johnny's tight rim one after another. "Oh shit." A full-body shiver tingles up his spine and down his limbs like a wave of scorching ice washes over him from head to toe. Tommaso scissors his fingers inside Johnny, timing his thrusts, so it's actually Johnny doing most of the work - fucking Candice and fucking himself. Every time he pumps into Candice, he impales himself deeper on Tommaso's fingers when he pulls out, and soon his entire lower body is burning with pleasure. Candice's breath is hot in his ear, her moans high and constant as she rakes welts into the skin of his back, and she's already well on her way to that fourth and final peak. 

Johnny isn't far behind, slight tremors vibrating his stomach and thighs, and his ass clenches around Tommaso's fingers. "Now, Tommaso, please."

"We're not gonna last much longer," Candice gasps on a particularly hard thrust from Johnny. "We need you with us."

Tommaso's fingers are suddenly gone, replaced by the slick latex covered head of his cock as he drags it over Johnny's hole. "I've always been with you." His voice is heavy and rough with emotion as he presses into Johnny achingly slow. Once he's fully seated inside of him, Tommaso kisses the bunched muscles of Johnny's shoulder. "I always will be."

He wishes that he could see the expression on Tommaso's face, wishes he could see how that much feeling looks shining in his eyes, but Candice can see it, and Johnny's got imagine it's something similar to the expression on her face. Sparkling love-struck eyes and tender adoring smiles, and he figures that it's probably how he looks too. 

It takes him a moment to adjust to the feeling of Tommaso inside him. It’s been a long time, and Tommaso is _big_ , but after a few shallow strokes, any thought of pain is gone, obliterated, and overwhelmed by the euphoria inflating his body. Every move he makes is accompanied by the opposite motion from either Candice or Tommaso until they're all rolling and writhing and rhythmically moving together as one. Tommaso fucks Johnny, and Johnny fucks Candice, and they're all fucking each other as they pant and moan and sweat.

His entire world narrows down to the woman beneath him and the man at his back and every glorious inch of where their bodies are connected. His senses know nothing but Candice, nothing but Tommaso. It's all he sees, hears, tastes, smells, feels. Candice soaking and clenched around his cock, her moist musk still sharp on his tongue. Tommaso thick and hard inside him, hands rough and calloused where they grip his hip, and Candice's thigh. They rock and roll together as they climb the peaks of pleasure, and every bated breath and heartbeat brings them closer to the summit. It's a sensual race to an erotic finish, and everyone gets to win.

Another stroke, another thrust, and it's Johnny, open and ardent Johnny, who climaxes first, a dazzling array of sparks exploding behind his eyes and in his gut. He pumps his orgasm into Candice, and she cries out and creams around him as she cums. "Oh god, Candice. Oh fuck, Tommaso. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tommaso keeps fucking him, keeps fucking Candice through him until they're both sensitive and overstimulated, and Johnny stiffens and spasms between them. 

Tommaso shouts when he cums, hips stuttering and stalling as he transcends physical form and becomes nothing but flaming rhapsody. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." It falls from his mouth on repeat, an endless refrain of gratitude and appreciation as he collapses against Johnny's back. 

They lay like that for a while, panting and processing their afterglow, and eventually, Tommaso is self-aware enough to separate himself from Johnny. He flops down next to them, still catching his breath, and then removes and disposes of the used condom in the trash. Johnny is next, pulling himself away from Candice and dropping down on her other side with a groan. 

"Wow," Johnny laughs, throwing an arm over Candice's waist. "that was -"

"Amazing," Candice supplies, finishing his sentence before snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Yeah, it was." Tommaso agrees, unsure of what else to say or do, now that it seems their encounter is over, now that it seems he's no longer needed. "I should g-"

The words haven't even left his mouth before he's trying to slip out of bed unnoticed, but they do notice, and Candice's hand darts out to grab his forearm. "Stay, you should stay."

"Please." Johnny's hand lands just below Candice's on Tommaso's arm, and together they pull him closer, dragging him into their embrace. 

"Alright." He puts an arm over Candice, and his hand rests just below Johnny's ribs. He can hear every breath they take, feel every heartbeat, and it's no time at all before his own fall into sync with theirs. He feels safe and sated and wanted, and they fall asleep like that, tucked around each other with nothing but love and air between them.

When Tommaso wakes up, a few hours later, Johnny and Candice are already awake, already looking at him with sleepy eyes and soft smiles. 

Tommaso smiles back, head still fuzzy with slumber, and he kisses Candice and then Johnny with unabashed devotion. 

Sometimes everything just works itself out - if you let it.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 30 prompt - stockings/tights/pantyhose


End file.
